One Piece 2nd Generation: Grand Arrival Part 9
Red, Silver, and Fantasia appear upon Red's ship. The crew was on a knee with their heads down. "Hmm..seems like you were waiting for us." Red said, as he looked over his crew. "We have a new recruit!! Her name is Fantasia. And you WILL treat her with respect. Or else I set Silver loose on you." Silver cracked his knuckles and popped his neck. "Trust me. I won't hold back." Red turned to Fantasia. "So what can you do? Are you a doctor? A cook? No. I have an idea for you. You'll be my personal helper." Red smiled. "But captain! That's my job." Whined a crew member. A red beam was shot through his chest. He fell over, and blood fell out of his mouth. "Now the position is open. So what do you say?" "I say no." "Oh come on. It won't be that bad, we'll be together every minute of everyday. Doesn't that sound like heaven?" "More like hell." Fantasia retorted. - Kent and Rhea stood on the beach. "Okay, Kent all you need to do is take a nice dip in the water." "But I can't swim! Are you gonna come and get me?" "I will. Now get in the water!" She ordered, pushing him in. "Keep going." Kent slowly walked up until his head was in the water. He jumped up and gasped for air. "Nope. Can't do it!" Kent tried to go back but Rhea pushed him further in the water. He sank to the bottom and opened his eyes. He shot up out the water. "I'm alive!!" He shouted before sinking again. "Wait!! No!! Rhea help!!!" Rhea dragged Kent back to the shore. "Come on, you could've walked out yourself." Kent gasped for air. "You are an evil girl." "That's a good way to thank someone who saved your life." "You're the one that put it in danger!!" - Jericho made it to town, with the man on his back. "So where's the clinic?" He asked. "It's south of the plaza." Said the man weakly before resting his head against Jericho's back. "You don't have to do this. I'll be fine." "No you won't. You just transformed into a giant monster, got knocked out by an unknown force and reverted back. I don't think that's a pleasant feeling." Jericho trotted down the street with ease. It was completely deserted. "Uhh...whats going on here?" "Everyone...or at least some of the people were at the plaza...when this red haired man threw this black smoke over us. It engulfed us and released emotions that I never knew existed." "Red haired man?" Jericho pondered. He continued down he street until he came across a band of beasts crowding around a lady and her son. "I'll be back." He dropped e guy and jumped between the beasts and the lady. "I'm here to help." He reassured. "Can I ask you a favor? When you run, can you take that man over there along with you? I can't risk him getting hurt again." The lady nodded. "Thanks." She bolted out, holding her sons hand. "Now to deal with you." One of them charged, baring its fangs. Jericho ducked and it bit through the wall behind him. Water shot out and forced it back. Another ran around the water and sliced its paw through the air, but Jericho jumped above it. He grabbed onto a pole above him. The beasts below started to bellow with anger, and lunged for him. "They want me that bad?!" He flipped over the pole and ripped it out of the wall. When he landed onto the ground, he held one end to the beasts neck. "You're up first." He said, jabbing the beast in its chest. It roared in anger and slashed its claws. Jericho caught each attack with the pole, dealing a blow with every step he took. Another beast attacked from the back, but Jericho jumped up, causing the slash to scrape across another's chest. On his way down, he hardened the pole with Haki and dealt a hard hit to the ground, causing a minor quake, shooting up spires of earth, knocking several out or off balance. Jericho flipped the pole and landed a hit to every remaining beast, knocking them unconscious. Slowly they reverted back to human form and groaned. "Well. This is weird. Why are people these monsters?" Jericho scratched his head and placed them all on top of the nearest building. "You should be safe here." - Red tried to get close to Fantasia but she snapped at him. Whenever he got close, she tried to bite. "Come on baby. I'm not going to hurt you." Red pleaded. "That doesn't mean a damn thing!! Don't you touch me. And don't call me baby!!!" She roared, rustling and flailing trying to free herself. Red tilted his head and an evil grin came onto his face. "Well. If you won't cooperate, I might as well go get that purple haired girl. Silver, you got a good look at her. Do you remember what she looks like?" "Perfectly." Silver said cooly. "If you want, I could go get her." "Don't you touch her!!" Ordered Fantasia. "I'll rip your legs off, ground them into mincemeat and feed them to you!!" Red took another deep breath. More black smoke flew off of Fantasia and flew into his nose. "Oh, this is great. It's amazing! All this power from just one person." He said under his breath. Fantasia noticed him and then focused on Silver again. "So. What will it be my dear? Cooperation or the death of a friend?" "Was I talking to you?!" She barked. "Just let me go!!" Red shook his head. "Not until I'm sure you understand the risks. Try anything, and not only will your friend die, but so will Gear Lord. I know he's not your brother. So you must be apart of his crew." Red narrowed his eyes. "I'm right aren't i?" "And what if you are? That doesn't mean you could beat him. Admit it, compared to him you're just a little bit-" Fantasia was smacked across the ship. A red hand print was stinging on her face. Red eyes shined bright in the light. "You should learn to watch who you're talking to. They just might hurt you." - Kent shook off the water and raced back to the town. "Thank you Rhea." He crowned he'd down and jumped high into the air. He waved back. Metal wings and jets shot out of his body, shooting him at high speeds, leaving behind a smoke trail. Rhea stood, looking out at the trail. "Good luck Kent." She said before running along the shoreside. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Grand Arrival Arc